


Memory Flood

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Immortal Lovers [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Immortality, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Alura visits after 3 weeks of watching from a distance and Kara is about to suffer.





	Memory Flood

**Author's Note:**

> The latest part is up and running, next part coming tomorrow, I hope you enjoy.

3 weeks passed by since the events and slowly things were returning to normal for both Kara and Cat, they got rid of the whips and everything because it was not their sort of thing, Kara worked hard at the marriage to help fix the damage she had caused and Cat was happy but she was just happy things was getting back to normal.

Well almost normal.

Unfortunately, ever since she brought the names up to Kara to see if she remembered them, Kara had been having dreams… whimpering in her sleep begging and pleading before waking up gasping for air and sweating.

Cat could only watch as Kara whimpered and pleaded in her sleep, at first, she thought she was having nightmares of the slaughtered town back in her gunslinger days then Kara begged and screamed the one name that made Cat realize that her questions had cracked the memory block barrier and it was hurting Kara.

She was screaming and sobbing for Alex in her sleep, then Lena, Lucy, Sara, Laurel and Thea.

Kara’s memories of her past wives were still gone, the mind block spell refused to give way to the memories that was fighting to break out.

Cat was confused but soon her questions would be answered.

One-day Kara was in the bedroom and Cat was in the kitchen when the doorbell rang out, Cat placed the knife on the kitchen table and called to the bedroom “I got it!” she called and she opened the door and froze on the spot, standing before her was Alura but being twins Cat was not sure.

“Hello Cat” Alura greeted kindly and Cat sighed in relief and stepped to the side allowing Alura access to the penthouse.

“You destroyed Astra?” Cat asked and Alura shook her head, “I still can’t kill my own sister, but she is trapped in the underworld” she replied and Cat nodded her head, Alura looked around and hummed before looking to Cat “Where is my daughter?” Alura asked.

“Bedroom getting ready for dinner but we need to talk” she said and pulled Alura to the kitchen, Alura was confused as Cat dragged her into the kitchen area before turning to her “Something is happening” Cat said.

“What? Is she ok?” Alura asked worried.

“Kara has been having… nightmares, she wakes up screaming the names of her past wives” Cat said and Alura shook her head in confusion “Impossible, the only way for that to happen is if somebody tried to get her to remember…” she stopped before glaring at Cat “Oh no, you didn’t” she whispered.

Cat nodded her head “I just wanted to see if there was something, some recollection of her past” she replied.

“How long has this been going on for?” Alura asked worried and on high alert which made Cat panic, she gulped heavily “2 Weeks and a few days” she replied.

Alura dashed towards the bedroom at high speed with Cat hot on her heels, Cat was wondering what was happening and then she saw it, Kara was laying spark out on the bed sweating heavily and struggling to breath, placing her hand on Kara’s head Cat yanked it away quick at how hot her wife’s temperature was.

“What’s happening to her?” Cat demanded in a panic.

Alura placed her hands-on Kara’s forehead and closed her eyes, there was a small glow flowing between Alura’s palm and Kara’s forehead and Kara began to breathe easier.

“Ok, that should ease the pain for now” Alura whispered as she removed her palm from Kara’s head and just sat there, Cat was holding Kara’s hand.

“What happened?” Cat asked.

Alura turned to Cat and glared at her “The memory block, it acts as a barrier to keep the memories hidden away, but when you tried to get Kara to remember her past wives or otherwise known as ‘her soul mates’ then the amount of feelings she had for them kicked a hole in the memory block” Alura said.

“Meaning?” Cat asked.

“Meaning right now, Kara is suffering from what is known as ‘A mind flood’” Alura revealed.

“So, she is remembering?” Cat asked and Alura shook her head “No, she is struggling too… think of it like a scratch you cannot reach on your back” Alura answered “All I can do is remove the memory block spell” Alura said.

“So, do it!” Cat hissed “Give her memories back to her” she demanded.

“It’s not that easy, the memory block did not just suppress her memories, it also suppressed the emotional grief she felt when Astra took her soul mates from her” Alura said “As soon as I remove the spell, she is going to be hit from all the grief and pain she suffered when they died… all 6 soul mates dying inside her all at once” Alura’s words made Cat want to throw up.

She did this to Kara, she brought up the names and because of her Kara is going to have her heart ripped apart 6 times.

Alura looked to her unconscious daughter and placed her hands-on Kara’s cheek “My beautiful daughter, for what it is worth… I am so sorry” she whispered and her eyes flashed blue and Kara arched back and cried out in pain.

Cat held her hand tight and watched tearfully as her wife cried out, inside Kara her mind was flooding with images and her heart felt like it was being ripped apart.

Then everything went dark and silent.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
